Insanity Story
by WeirdAnimeChick
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto are sent on a mission into a cave, only when they get there things arn't what Sakura excpected them to be. No pairing. Crack Fic. Hope you all enjoy!
1. The Ninja Rangers?

OK sorry its not quite the story I promised to you, but my LA teacher still  
hasn't given it back, and I know I know I should update my stories, but I  
just finished this short "story" in my Insanity Notebook, so I'm gunna type  
it out. HAVE FUN!

OH! By the by, it wouldn't actually be more than 1 maybe 2 chapters, but I  
thought, 'why let my fabulous random titles go to waist?' so for every new  
page there's a title, so its gunna be a new chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, HAHAHA, or so you think!

…no I really don't own him.

OH HO, HO! But you not only not own Naruto! You don't own anything else inthis fan fiction!

RIGHT! Like the Badger Racing song! I'm pretty sure that's from Neopets!

AND YOU DONT OWN THAT EITHER!

…wow I don't own a lot do I?

NOPE!

AFTER DANCING TO THE FAST CARTOON HERO'S SONG MULTIPLE TIMES I THOUGHT UP THIS CRAZED SCENE! (ITS LIKE 10:39 IN THE PM AND THATS WHEN I GET MORE ORLESS HYPER)

Team 7 was walking stealthily in the cave. They stepped closer and closer to  
where their goal was. But somehow they never actually go closer. (odd eh?)  
so finally when they stopped to catch their breath(s?), they were there!

(OMG!) "Is that it Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto asked their still perverted teacher.

"Yes that's the…" Kakashi started

"so are we going to…" Naruto cut in.

"GOD DAMN IT NARUTO DONT CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT FOR SOMETHING SO OBVIOUSE!!" their sensei hollered, then composing himself stated his redundant question,  
"Yes Naruto, why else are we here?"

"But Kakashi-sensei you ca…" Sakura yelled at him, finally cutting into the  
conversation.

"Ah! My dear, dear…" he cut himself short at Sakura's evil death glare, and  
backed away to the opposite wall from where Sakura stood. He cleared his  
throat than started again "Oh! But we CAN! for we are…THE NINJA RANGERS!"

Just than Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke rip off their normal ninja  
uniforms to reveal power ranger uniforms instead.

(insert music note here) GO, GO BADGER RACIN', FEEL THE NEED. FOR BADGER  
SPE-ED. GO, GO BADGER RACIN'! (insert music note here)

"We really need to get that fixed." Commented Sasuke for the first and only  
time in this demented chapter.

* * *

I'm sure all of you are wondering why there was two of me talking at the  
disclaimer part. Well, see you next chapter! (waves bye)

this story has been brought to you by sand! ITS EVERYWHERE! Get used to it!

Wow there's the other me again…

THIS STORY IS NOW BEING EDITED BY NONE OTHER THAN... AnimeFreak4261!

that was the normal me again...

Hi, this is AnimeFreak4261, but you can call me Ani! Anyways, I just thought I would insert this just because. and if she wants, I will be helping WeirdAnimeChick or whatever with her story. glares you better let me help or I'm not editing anymore.


	2. Dattebayo, and goodbye to spark plugs!

Remember this is a crack fic, nothing but nonsense here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…if you've read any of my other fic's you would know this.

_**SAME TITLE AGAIN…BUT THIS TIME CONTINUED. DO YOU REALLY WANT ME TO REPEAT THE TITLE AGAIN? WELL TOUGH ZUKINEES ON YOU! A CANT REMEMBER THE TITLE. SO NO TITLE FOR YOU MY LITTLE CHEERIO!**_

"anywho…BACK TO THE MISSION!" Kakashi shouted a little too enthusiastically. Somehow managing to change into his original ninja outfit again.

"Kakashi-sensei! Do you realize that you're trying to defy logic here?" Sakura informed the recently psychotic jonien.

"my hair defies colour _** AND**_ gravity…do you really think I care about logic too?" Kakashi replied. While saying this he put his hands on his hips and gave her an "I'm so much better than you are all bow before my almighty awesomeness!" look. Sasuke and Naruto following suit a few inches behind him.

"THATS RIGHT! HE WHENT THERE!" Sasuke spat.

"Yea! That's right he went there again and this time he bought property!" Naruto added.

Everyone turned to Naruto in complete and udder shock.

"WHAT!? I wanted to say something…t…o…"Naruto started.

Naruto than finally realizes why they were starring at him; he hadn't said 'dattebayo' in the last chapter or this one. So he jumped into the air, punching his left fist straight up and shouted "DATTEBAYO!"

(Guess what??? Despite the fact that this is where the page ends I'm gunna continue on…so YAY! MORE STORY FOR YOU!)

everyone in team 7 (besides Sakura and Naruto) all nod in approval. THAT was the real Naruto they new and loved.

Naruto then turned to Sasuke, who turned to looks at Kakashi, who looked at Sakura who sighed and glared at Kakashi, Kakashi then turned to face the desired object on top of the soapbox. (yes it was on top of a soapbox).

Kakashi snatched it up and took a huge bite of it. It didn't break or even leave a dent on the object. So he passed the object to Sasuke, who also bit it. Also failing at this insane mission, he passed it to Naruto. Who took it and also bit it. He didn't succeed so he bit it again. Getting more frustrated now he went to go bit it again. But his mouth only closed on air. He looked at his hands…no object. He looked up, and there stood Sakura holding it. She was glaring at them all like they were the stupidest people she had ever met. (which is probable true…especially in this story).

"_**YOU CANT BIT THROUGH THE MOLECULAR STRUCTURE OF A SPARK PLUG!"**_ she informed them angrily, her voice ricocheting off the cracked walls of the cave.

She than balled her right hand around the spark plug and slammed it into the ground, with the necessary strength to break it apart. (this is shippuuden Sakura, she can do this). So when the spark plug crashed into the floor, it broke apart into millions of pieces.

Everyone but Sakura gasped at the broken pieces of spark plug tat were sprawled out onto the floor of the cave. So Sakura did the only thing she could do in a situation like this, she sweat dropped.

Then to Sakura's not-so-surprise they all crowded around the broken fragments, bawling their eyes (or eye) out. Naruto and Sasuke failing in attempts to stick the pieces together like in some demented form of a jigsaw puzzle. (you know when you pick up two random broken pieces and you shove them into each other hoping that they'll just merge together? THAT!)

so there's the end of another "chapter" see you next time. Please review. I dont mind flamers just dont make them about stupid stuff OK? I'll be sure to reply! XD


	3. Out Of The Cave We Go!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto….damn…or anything else I may have put into this story…yea…

you know what story you're reading and you can figure out what is what for talking…you are that smart.

_**The title can just go die…I refuse to put one here**_

Sakura smashed the backs of Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's heads with a heavy punch, sending all of them flying into the far side of the cave, making full body indents into its wall. She ended up hitting Sasuke the hardest, why? Cause he was a douche to her for so many years and she decided to finally get even. It was then that she formulated a plan to get her insane team out of this god forsaken cave once and for all.

"**BAKA'S!" **she hollered at them, sending the newly recovering forms of her teammates, cowering back in fright.

They all whimpered as she reached into her pocket holster. She picked up an object from inside of it, and hurtled it, and her deadly right fist into the air above her head.

They all started murmuring things to each other sounding a lot like "doesn't that look like a spark plug?" and "oh god! She's gunna kill us with whatever that blunt object it!" Sakura cleared her throat as she waited for silence. Everyone immediately shut their mouths, forcing their impending thoughts of doom and spark plugs to stay rebounding through their heads over and over again.

"Do you want a spark plug!?" she asked them once they had quieted down and sat up straight. "Well here's one!" and as she said this, she uncurled her pinkie and pointer fingers, to reveal the majority of a the impending shape of a spark plug to them.

All of her teammates gasped in awe, dumb struck of what she did next…she ran out of the cave with the spark plug. They all followed her as quickly as their feet would carry them, all determined to get the spark plug back first and bite through it's molecular structure. But as they neared the entrance/exit of the cave, they noticed Sakura standing in front of it, a puff of smoke that had just finished it's poof in the hand that held the spark plug. As the smoke cleared they all saw, not a spark plug, but a double sided kunai knife residing in her right hand.

Naruto whirled around to where Sasuke stood, and started bawling into his shoulder about how it wasn't fair that the spark plug had died so young. Sasuke steadily patting him on the back, while loosing the battle with his own tears. (o.O) Sakura sweat dropped again (how many times has she done that now?) turning to see how her sensei was taking the…awkward…news of the new spark plug being nothing more than a kunai knife. He wasn't taking it so well, he was crying, that's for sure, but he was trying to hide his face with his tiny Icha Icha Paradise book.

And there ends another page…dont worry…the next time I update will be the last time, for I'm gunna type the last 3 pages into one chapter OK?


	4. Last ChapterBack to Konoha

Ya ya… read the disclaimer from last chapter…I'm to lazy right now

talking key is still the same

on with the story!

Sakura scowled at her incompetent squad. She absolutely HATED it when her squad was like this. She slapped them across the face, sending them flailing and crying, back all the way to Konoha.

Two hours later, Sakura leaves from giving her mission report to the new Hokage of Konoha; Tsunade. Apparently Sakura deemed the rest of her team "too incompetent" to give it. She was on the way to her house to pick up her outfit to go work her shift at the hospital, when she saw the other members on her team sitting at Ichiraku's shoving their face with ramen.

"Oi, Oi! Sakura-chan!" the hyperactive blond ninja shouted at the angry girl one walking bye. "come join us!"

"Naruto! You should know that I have my shift at the hospital starting in 10 minutes! I can start stuffing my face with ramen!" she called back to Naruto stopping in her tracks to talk to him.

Naruto whimpered and shrank back into his steaming bowel of his favorite ramen.

"ya! Come on Sakura-chan! Why are you always such a stick-in-the-mud?" Kakashi questioned, provoking an already tweaked Sakura. Who raised an eyebrow at his comment on her being no fun.,

'_me…no fun?' _Sakura had always been fun she thought. She had always had fun. She didn't think of herself as not fun, and she didn't think that other people believed so either.

"He's right you know" Sasuke told her adding to the fun.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura growled from the back of her throat menacingly as she cracked her knuckles in warning.

Everyone shrank as far back into the ramen stand as physically possible before cowering feebly behind their arms in a sad attempt at what could be a fatal blow from the violent konuichi (sp?).

Sakura sighed, taking a seat between Naruto and Sasuke. She swiped Naruto's 4th bowel with a new pair of chopsticks, called "Itadakimasu" and fished some noodles out and into her mouth. "Fine you win" she mumbled through her noodles. She figured that working yourself to exhaustion by draining you chakra on healing the fatal wounds of others wasn't fun for everybody.

She swallowed, only to realize that this was the first time she had ever had ramen before. It had always been forbidden at her house, and she had always avoided eating lunch with Naruto, and everyone else was forced to eat with Naruto so much, they didn't eat ramen any other time.

Her eyes widened as the taste of the hot noodles caressed her mouth, wafting her senses with its spicy flavor. She now knew why Naruto loved the stuff. But Sakura had been training, so she masked her face (not literally noobs!) with an unreadable expression so that no one could tell that she thought it was kick-ass awesome. So she just sat their and ate her ramen slowly, like she ate it everyday of her ninja life.

That is until Tsunade spotted her. She stormed over to where Sakura sat and hoisted her up by the back of her collar.

"It's **YOUR** shift at the hospital!" she spat at her pupil, brining Sakura's ear right next to her mouth.

Sakura cringed than did a classic Naruto move; scratching the back of her head sheepishly with a stupid grin, and the laugh to match. Then just as Tsunade sucked in a deep breath to yell again, Sakura disappeared leaving nothing but a log in her place.

Tsunade scowled. Tomorrow morning, when they were scheduled to train, Sakura was getting pile-driven into the ground. She would make sure of this. So mumbling to herself about the extra shift at the hospital, Tsunade stormed off the way she came.

-Ya so that's the end  
did you see what we just did?  
Seriously! Did you see what we just did!?

So that was the very end, completely random…that's what I do with my class time…productive as you can see XD see you in my other stories…oh and if you're reading my sand cherry story, sorry for my slow update but every time I go to type it out, I get hyper beyond sitting. So its impossible for me to type…but it is coming, so just hold tight guys!

-WAC


End file.
